Sherman's life
by Fiction Addiction131
Summary: Sherman is now 15 and in the middle of puberty. He struggles with his ex and now she wants to take him back what she had done to him. If he thinks that bad, he does something that messes up his life! Read on for more... Rated M for future sex scenes, use of violence and bad language.


Chapter one- Mistakes along the way

*Mr Peabody knocks on Sherman's door lightly with his paw, then turns the door nob* "Sherman, may I come in" Calls Mr. Peabody from the other side of Sherman's room as he stands waiting in the hallway for a response. Sherman, now 15, hadn't heard him because of the earphones he had shoved in his ears, listening to music. Mr Peabody banged on the heavy wooden door once more. "Sherman!" Peabody shouted and this time Sherman heard it, rose off of his king sized bed and removed the iPhone 6+ earphones from his ears. He then unlocked the door to Mr. Peabody, and let him in his fairly tidy room. "Yes, Mr. Peabody?" "Jessica called a few moments ago, she said she wanted to meet with you to have a ... 'chat'" The canine said, putting emphasis on the word chat. Sherman looked at Mr. Peabody disgusted, he then muttered under his voice as Peabody walked down the long upstairs corridor "The little bitch". It was hard to hear, but Mr. Peabody is a dog, he can hear a pin drop. "AND YOU MIND YOUR LAUNGUGE OR YOU WILL BE GROUNDED SHERMAN!

Since Sherman hit puberty at 13, he has grown quite the attitude when it comes to certain people, but not Mr. Peabody of course! Sherman's black timberland boots were dragged through the puddles of water gathering on the concrete path below, as the rain drizzled down on his grey hoodie. He soon got to the museum where the WAYBAC was held. The redhead walked in to see no other than his ex, Jessica sparrow and her best friend since early childhood, Olivia Jackson. Olivia and Sherman never had really spoke, they have had the odd small talk, but nothing much other than that. Sherman despised of Jessica because of what she did to him...

**FLASHBACK**

Mr. Peabody was out for the day at a science convention. Sherman and Jessica was making out on Sherman's bed, they both embraced each other, wrapping their arms around one another. Sherman laid Jessica down on the large bed, big enough for two, and gave her a long, sexy love bite. A few minutes passed and Jessica got up to go to the toilet, leaving her phone on the bed. Sheman, being the curious young man he is, unlocked her phone with her password, it was always 6794. He saw that she had over 10 new messages that she had received while being at Sherman's penthouse. What he saw would make him never forgive her... Messages to other guys! But not just one, three! Jessica sweet talked the boys, even sending them picture of her boobs, which she wouldn't even let Sherman see in real life or pictures! Before Sherman could finish reading the messages Jessica ran in and snatched the rose gold iPhone 7 out of his grip and asked him what he is doing. "You little whore!" They argued for weeks before being officially over, and when they were no longer dating, they avoided each other like the plague.

**Flashback Ended**

The trio awkwardly walked to the museum café and ordered some drinks. They sat at the table in the corner, away from other people. This was the first time they spoke in about 4 months, its not that long, but to a desperate 15 year old, its seems a lifetime. "Look, I just want to say sorry abou-" Jessica didn't even get to finish her sentence before Sherman lost his temper... "Sorry! SORRY! YOU WANT TO SAY SORRY! IT TOOK YOU 4 FUCKING MONTHS TO SAY ONE WORD" Sherman had a point. "Quiet down! People are starting to look this way!" Jessica then added " Yes, I want to say sorry. I knew I was in the wrong but I didn't want to admit it. I'm so so sorry Sherman." Olivia then got up as the situation was about to get a little more tense, she went to order everyone a muffin each from the counter at the café. Meanwhile "And... I wanted you to take me back... please" The gorgeous blonde girl stared into Sherman's brown eyes. He had a straight, stern look on his face. He glared back into her sea blue eyes. He wasn't sure if he could trust her once again. "I will think about it." He said with a pissed of tone in his voice, then he stood up and walked away with his hands in his pockets, without saying goodbye or looking back. Olivia returned to the table holding 3 double chocolate muffins on a tray. She sat down across from Jessica who was looking at one direction with tears in her eyes. She wanted him. "W-What happened?..." Olivia said confused. Jessica burst into tears.

When Sherman got to the penthouse, he went straight to his bed. No dinner, no hello to Mr. Peabody and not even closing the front door, which Mr. Peabody had to do. Sherman was not tired, but frustrated. Should he take her back? The girl who cheated on him with THREE other men. The girl who broke his heart. The girl he said he would never forgive. He laid in his bed, just thinking. No sleeping, just thinking. He had made his choice... He pulled out his phone and opened up Jessica's contact. He then texted her the paragraph that came from the bottom of his heart...

***TO BE CONTINUED***

Tell me what you thought! More fanfic coming soon..


End file.
